


I See The Light

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, its really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Race comes home to a pleasant surprise in the form of shower songs





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwiebits the 7th time I've tried to post this and ao3 keeps logging me out

Race walked into the door of his apartment and was greeted by the sound of singing coming from somewhere inside. He put his keys down and grinned, "Al, I'm home, where are you?"

When there was no answer he started towards the bathroom. As he got closer, he could hear the sounds of running water, and the singing grew louder.

"All those days watching from the windows/All those years outside looking in/All that time never even knowing/Just how blind I've been/Now I'm here blinking in the starlight/Now I'm here suddenly I see/Standing here it's all so clear/I'm where I'm meant to be."

His voice was clear and strong, and he had obviously changed the key to make it fit his vocal range, but it was still beautiful.

Race recognised the song immediately to be 'I See The Light' from Tangled, which was one of their favourite movies.

The chorus came next, and Albert sang it perfectly. "And at last I see the light/And it's like the fog has lifted/And at last I see the light/And it's like the sky is new/And it's warm and real and bright/And the world has somehow shifted/All at once everything looks different/Now that I see you."

Race grinned wider, knowing that Flynn's part was up next, and wanting to surprise his boyfriend. "All those days chasing down a daydream," he heard Albert gasp and then giggle. "All those years living in a blur/All that time never truly seeing/Things the way they were."

Race expertly prepared himself to switch the pronouns, "Now he's here shining in the starlight/Now he's here suddenly I know/If he's here it's crystal clear/I'm where I'm meant to go."

Race opened the bathroom door and walked in, ready for the duet part.

"And at last I see the light," they sang together.

Race smiled "And it's like the fog has lifted."

Al joined back in, peeking out from behind the shower curtain, "And at last I see the light,"

"And it's like the sky is new," he locked eyes with Race as he sang the words.

They both sang the final chorus with love struck looks on their faces. "And it's warm and real and bright/And the world has somehow shifted/All at once everything is different/Now that I see you,"

There was a pause as they leaned in closer, "Now that I see you."

A moment of absolute silence followed, and the two stared at each other, before bursting out with laughter.

Race was giggling uncontrollably and clutching at his sides while Albert ducked back into the shower. His head popped out a few seconds later and his took a pile of bubbles and sat them on Race's head. This only made him laugh harder, which in turn made Albert laugh, and there they were laughing until their faces hurt and utterly in love.

"C'mere you," Albert said and drew Race in by his collar. He kissed him soft and slow for a moment, before Race pulled away giggling.

"Ewww, I'm all wet now!" He grinned and punched his boyfriend's shoulder as best he could without falling into the tub.

Albert laughed loudly and drew the curtain closed, "hey babe can you go queue up Tangled? I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure thing," Race turned to leave but stopped. "One more kiss?"

Albert peeked his head out, grinning wickedly. "Of course," he pulled him close, making sure to get as much water as possible on his boyfriend as he kissed him. It was all good anyway, Race would just go steal one of Albert's hoodies out of their bedroom.

He pulled away, "I hate you."

"You love me," Albert smirked and flicked water at him.

Race thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, this is my first posted Ralbert to comments would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
